


Roses N' Guns

by Mamadragon404



Series: Guns N' Roses AU [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Guns N Roses AU
Genre: Danny's arm is fucking broken, His child is sassy, Hurt, Other, Rated T for swearing, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: Guns N' Roses drabbles that aren't canon or follow a timeline. These are little ideas don't make sense to the au (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞
Series: Guns N' Roses AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763497
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

How had Dan escaped the thermos? Danny didn’t know, and his arm was broken, he couldn’t feel his left hand.

He glared at Dan, who had him by the throat against the wall.

“I swore I wouldn’t become you, and I haven’t.” Danny gasped out, spitting ectoplasm blood in Dan’s eyes.

Dan snarled and pushed harder against Danny’s throat.

“You still don’t realize that since I still exist, I still can happen. As long as I’m around, I’m a possibility.” Dan said, snarling.

Danny flipped him off with his right-hand smirking.

“Why are you smirking? I literally have you by the throat.”

“Because you’re a fucking bitch-ass liar. You’re a grumpy old twat who is lost to time, and you’re a major pain in the ass to anyone who knows how time travel work.” A voice said behind Dan; He dropped Danny, who was wheezing.

“Who the fuck are you?” He stared at the person.

“You may call me Galaxia. Sup?”

“You dare interrupt us? What gives you the right?”

“The fact I’m his kid.”

“I don’t have a kid.”

“Not you dickweed, Danny’s my dad, you’re just a twat. Your ectosignatures are so different you’re a different ghost then him.”

“He can still become me.”

“Nope. I come from the future, further you cause I’m 17 years old, and dad is no longer able to go to space with NASA.”

“But I still exist.”

“Well, no shit, dumb fuck.” Danny snorted behind Dan, Galaxia just smirked, “You obviously know Jack shit about time travel. If you’re not in your time when it’s rewritten, you get Time Lost. So, dumbass mccuckle-fuck, you are time lost, and you’re hopeless upon realizing you don’t have a home to return to, and you are just going slowly going to destabilize overtime micro penis.” They started to look really smug, “and with I have taken up a minute of your time, so dads healed enough to pull out the Fenton thermos and see your dollar store weed ass never.”

As Dan realized what they said, he was sucked into the Fenton thermos again.

Danny sealed it then looked at Andromeda.

“Did you have to insult him so much?”

“Dad, if I’m not insulting someone at least once, somethings wrong with me.” With that, Andromeda changed back into human.

Danny shook his head and chuckled at them. His future child seems to like to push people’s buttons.

“Don’t forget you’re not supposed to call me dad. I’m not your dad yet.”

“Whatever dude. I should go before Sam and Tucker show up, remember you overpowered him, and I was never here.”

“I know. Now go.” Andromeda winked before doing a peace sign turning invisible and flying off if the familial ghost bond is anything to go by.

“DANNY!” He hears Sam call behind him.

“Hey, guys.” He great her and Tucker, “Before you hug me, please be warned, I’m sure I have a few broken ribs.”

They shook their heads before gently hugging him.

“What happened with Dan?”

“I overpowered him….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to talk.

* * *

Danny sat on the roof of his college, staring at the button in his hands.

  
If Andromeda still exists, it’ll bring them to him. Summon them, he could do the whole summoning ritual, but the button is familiar, comforting even.

  
He was hanging out with Nathaniel, his apparent future husband Nathaniel. Nathaniel, or Nate, had said a joke. A simple stupid joke, and Danny thought, “I want to marry this man.” And he smiled happy when what Andromeda said before they had to return to home, “If you weren’t happy with the future, you can change it. Nothing is written in stone.” As soon as that thought finished, the room was a little too much.

  
So, he ran and only stopped when he was on the roof, breathing hard.  
Danny looked at the button before pressing it, and not even a moment later he feels the pull he associates with Andromeda.

  
“Hey, what’s up? Man, I didn’t think you still had that.” They said upon seeing him.

  
He looked at them noticing how much they’ve changed since the last time he saw them. Their hair now a deep blue, still wearing the purple contact lenses, they had more muscles and lost some of their chubbiness in their face. They also held themselves a lot more gracefully then they did when he first met them. He looks at them before running over and giving them a hug.

  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Whatever’s wrong we can work it out together.” They reassured him hugging him back.

  
“You’ve gotten shorter.” 

  
They snorted, “You’ve gotten taller dude.” He pulled back from the hug.

  
“I met your papa.”  
“Really? So, why’d you summon me?”

  
“I don’t know. It was just, I thought something then what you told me before you left came to mind and then I couldn’t breathe, and I had to see you.”

  
“Make sure that future is still intact?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“Dad, my button would disappear if I disappear, that’s how I made it.”

  
“I know. But knowing it and seeing it, it’s different.”

  
“I understand.”

  
“How’s life treating you?”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“Bad?”

  
“I’m dealing with the consequences of something I did, which was bad of me to do.”

  
“What’d you do?” he asked gently. They just looked up him lost before raising their left hand.

  
He looked at it before realizing, “Your watch is gone.”

  
“Yeah, I shattered it, and I really shouldn’t have.”

  
“Why did you?”

  
“I can’t say.”

  
“How’s everyone?”

  
“hmm, Aunt Elle is in Japan studying, Aunt Jazz and Aunt Sam are setting up a ghost pet vet kinda thing. Uncle Tuck is working on improving the A.I technology he came up with, trying to bring it to the public. You and papa are working on trying to fix my watch, Brandon's missing his sibling as I’m not allowed out of the containment unit so my power doesn’t burn through my human part.”

  
“You okay?”

  
“I will be. How’s everything here?”

  
“Besides my panic attack pretty good, I just realized I wanted to marry your papa.”

  
“Oh… I didn’t realize where you are in the timeline, don’t trust Ryan.”

  
“Andromeda, if you’re still trying to prevent your existence, it won’t work, I thought about it a lot and I want you.”

  
They snorted, something he somehow missed hearing.

  
“That can be taken so wrong.”

  
“You know what I mean you brat.”

  
“I missed you too y’know? It’s so weird, you and dad are different and same.” they smiled fondly at him, “and no, after years of treatment I’m not like that anymore. I can’t pin down when it changed exactly, I just woke up one morning and realized, oh its not a battle to convince myself to get out of bed, but however I’m still trying to protect you."

“Of course, you are.”

  
“Will you be okay, I gotta get back to my time.”

  
“Yeah, I will be now.”

  
They came over and hugged him again, tightly.

  
“No matter what happens dad, I got your six. No matter the time, no matter the circumstances, I’ll have your six, just press the button.”

  
“And I’ll make sure you exist, I love you. I can’t wait for you join us… well I can, but I can’t.”

  
“I know what you mean. Well I gotta go.” They buried their face in his chest and went back to their time.

  
Danny stood there for a moment, before walking back to Nate.


	3. The Valiant Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (⌐■_■)

'How on earth did the one realm who doesn't follow dad rule as Ghost King manage to kidnap us, not to mention team phantom from the past?' Andromeda thought, glaring at them, Danny, and Dad were in a special box for changelings, which means they don't know about Andromeda. They just have to wait to strike.

"Andy, can you get us out of these cuffs?" their Aunt Sam asked them quietly.

"Not yet. If we strike too soon, they'll hurt us; we must watch and wait." They said back quietly, shaking their head.

"Wait, why would Andy be able to free us?" Sam, not Aunt Sam, asked the group.

"We can't say, or else there goes our escape." Uncle Tuck explained, staring at the guards who were watching the group.

Andy just nodded and checked the handcuffs.

"We aren't handcuffed together?" Andy commented, like a question.

"No, we aren't, why?" Tucker asked.

"Well, it makes escape a little harder, but, uh. I have a feeling whatever I'm planning won't work." Andy explained, looking around the cell they're being held in.

"Why do you say that?" Aunt Sam asked.

"I don't know how to explain other than itch I can't quite scratch."

"Last time you had that, the lab exploded, so not a good sign." Uncle Tuck responded before sighing.

"Last time I had it, I nearly had to break the watch also." Andy pointed out, lifting their arm enough for the watch to catch the light.

A guard banged on the cell door, "ON YOUR KNEES. THE MASTER OF THE REALM IS COMING IN." they demanded before throwing the door open.

The first thing Andy noticed, Knight. The Master of the realm is a knight. They smirked with that realization.

"So, these are the prisoners we were hired to take? They don't seem like trouble." They said, eyes flitting over the handcuffed group.

"What are your pronouns?" Andy asked, confidence rising in them.

"He and Him, why do you ask?"

"Because I needed to know to call you motherfucker or bitch."

"Andromeda, what are you doing?" Aunt Jazz asked panic in her voice.

The Master, however, picked them up by the front of their shirt and snarled in their face before they could respond.

"You dare disrespect me?"

"Yes, because you and your guards came into our homes and took us. You have not shown us respect, so why should I show _you_ respect?" They answered, voice, not shaking. He just snarled and dropped them before walking out. Andy, suspecting this was already in a position to run. Uncle Tuck, who knew them well enough, recognized the position and raised an eyebrow; their eyes just flicked towards him with a smirk still on their face.

The guard went to close the door, but Andy stood up and ran at them, knocking them out by making their head hit the wall on the opposite wall. Quickly looking around, they didn't see the Master of the realm, meaning he can be fast. They took off toward where they felt the pull towards dad come for the strongest.

Their dad made sure that they could fight with their hands tied behind them, blind, and missing a leg. However, they are the one who made their body a weapon. They quickly knocked out any guards they came across in their way.

After some time, they came into a wall, breaking it down, they came into an opening. Looking up, they see the cell designed to hold changelings, moving along they spot the Master of the realm.

"HEY, YOU! MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" they shouted and watched as he turned around and glared at them.

"I am Sir Bryant." He answered. Andy heard familiar footsteps behind them.

"Took you guys long enough."

"You aren't exactly easy to follow, even with the knocked-out guards." Uncle Tuck explained, looking at them, they felt it but kept their eyes on Sir Bryant.

"So! Sir Bryant, are you a knight?" Without looking, they know Uncle Tucks and all their aunts were staring at them concerned, the younger squad are staring in confusion.

"Yes." He answers, tone clipped, and short.

"Do you know the Knights Challenge?"

"You're not a ghost."

"That does not answer the question."

"Yes, I do."

"Then, I, Galaxia, Valiant Knight, challenge you to a Knights Challenge. Fight with Blades."

"You're not Galaxia," Andy smirked harder at that and lifted their arms above their head, dislocating their shoulders and elbows, bringing their handcuffed hands to the front of their body where they took a deep breath and broke the handcuffs.

They watched as Sir Bryant's eyes went bigger by a minuscule fraction of a centimeter.

"Wanna bet?" They said, before transforming, feeling the itch get bigger, they stopped the transformation ring just beyond their fingertips, " _Form: Valiant knight."_ And felt it wash back over them. The armor covering their normal gear, their hair being tucked in and out the way, a saber with sheath replacing their utility belt.

"So, you are the valiant Knight Galaxia, the ghost king's trump card. Rumored to have taken out 300 soldiers by yourself." He floated down to them.

"It wasn't 300; it was 250." They stared back hard.

"Well, I doubt even you can defeat me, but I accept your challenge, and I am aware of your unique core, as the challenged I set the rules so no time powers, and no other forms." He said circling them

"Let the other prisoners out of the battle area first." They said firmly.

"Of course." He replied as guards carried the group off out of the way. Andy took a breath.

The Valiant Knight form was a double-edged sword. It is their most powerful form, but with their power being restricted? The longest they've managed to keep it together is 10 minutes, and they weren't fighting. So, either they're gonna need to either end this quickly or do something about the restrictor.

"Any other rules?" They asked, really needing this fight to get a move on.

"No killing, you can become a full ghost and thus a second chance, but me? I'll turn to goop, so it's unfair." Andy just shrugged, feeling the beginning signs of strain from this form.

"Understood, At the ready?"

"At the ready." He jumped away from them and got into stance; Galaxia also took a stance. A guard called ready, and the fight began.

Bryant rushed Galaxia, who stayed still, hand on the handle of their saber, waiting.

At the last second, they pulled out their saber and blocked Bryant's attack. They kicked him before rushing him 'carelessly'.

Bryant went to stab them, Galaxia dodged doing a black flip, rushing Bryant in a tackle. They fell backward.

Bryant set himself on fire, Galaxia pushed off, letting their left hand linger just a little bit, not enough for anyone to notice unless looking for it.

They put some distance between before checking their left hand, the guard protecting the watch burned off. They looked at the watch for a moment feeling a shoulder collide with their stomach.

The gasped as their back collided with the wall. They felt a sword press against their throat. They glared at a smirking Bryant.

"Give up. I have you beaten." He commanded. Andy just smirked in response.

"I wouldn't bet on that." They said before stretching out their left arm, gathered all their might, took a deep breath, and slammed it against the wall, shattering the watch.

The first thing they felt happened was they felt weightless. The second thing they felt a certain disconnect. The third and final was a massive power surge, that manifested psychically, throwing Bryant back.

They looked around, before rushing Bryant, attacking with their saber.

Bryant, for his part, was barely able to keep up, he managed to grab their arm and flip them. He was smirking at them.

"I have you pinned, give up."

"I have a knife at your throat." Andy pushed it so Bryant can feel it. He looked at them.

"I give, any more fighting will just prolong my inevitable defeat," Bryant announced, releasing them.

"Wait, what? I was expecting this to go on longer."

"I know when I'm outclassed, do you know what my defeat means?" He asked, helping them stand. Andy looked at him before turning human.

"I don't, unfortunately. They told me it's the ultimate challenge and never use it." They said, dusting off their clothes.

"You take my place. So, if I were high Knight, you'd take that, but I'm the Master of the Knight Realm so now…"

"Shit, I'm Master of the Knight Realm, now aren't I?"

"Yes, you are master." Bryant knelt down, and everyone else followed suit except for the prisoners.

"Okay, I'll figure out what this means later, but for now, release all prisoners brought in with me, then told me who hired you," Andy said firmly, despite the wooziness they were starting to feel.

Guards instantly moved and undid the cuffs on the humans and freed the Danny's from their box. The grown-up Danny went over to Andy, checking them over.

"Are you okay little ghost? Did you get hurt?"

"No, Dad, I'm okay…. Actually, I'm not okay; I had to shatter my watch."

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked softly, a huge power rush can cause a ghost to feel sick.

"Woozy, but that's about it. Oh, wait, I have a headache."

"SOMEONE GET OUR MASTER A CHAIR, SOME WATER, AND PAINKILLERS!" Bryant ordered upon hearing them say that.

Grown-up Danny looked confused at that order.

"I should explain, I issued Bryant a Knights Challenge, not knowing it meant I would take over as Master of The Knight Realm if I won," Andy said, looking at their dad, before sighing and rubbing their eyes.

"So, what I'm hearing is now you're not just the princette of the infinite realms, but also the ruler of the one realm that doesn't fall under that."

"Yeah, I guess so…" They responded before everything went to black on them.

Grown Danny caught them. Bryant went over and looked at them.

"Don't worry, it's just their body trying to adapt to energy feed from the realm, plus I'm guessing that watch they shattered during the fight limited their powers?"

"Yeah, otherwise, their ghost part would burn through their human part," Danny said.

"I know they have a knight form, but they were using valiant Knight? And I noticed during our fight before the watch shattered, they were getting drastically weak quick?"

"The knight form is strong, but the Valiant Knight form is their strongest form, but because of the restriction on their power, they can't use it for long."

"A double-edged sword. I understand. Well, they may possibly gain in new form in-regards to their new position."

"I should get them home."

"That is ill-advised; they will recover quicker to the realm becoming tied to them in the realm; it's much longer and painful out of the realm."

"Okay. Did they ask for anything before passing out?"

"To know who hired us, I can tell you as you are their dad."

"Please do."

"They call them themselves the blood followers…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! The followers of Blood are Vlad's followers. Plasma = Blood so that is a thing.   
> Any canon one-shots are gonna have (⌐■_■) in the summary.


End file.
